wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Fire: The Lost Scrolls of Pyrhhia
Wings of Fire: The Lost Scrolls of Pyrrhia is a set of short stories about characters from the Wings of Fire book series. Note: these stories are not official, and are simply fan-made by user Divergentpig365. There are five stories: Horizon (SandWing), Peril (SkyWing), Asha (MudWing), Riptide (SeaWing), Mangrove (RainWing), Frostbite (IceWing), and a bonus story: Morrowseer's Destiny. Plot Horizon's Story Horizon's Story follows the story of Horizon, one of the SandWings captured by Queen Scarlet and the SkyWings before the events of The Dragonet Prophecy. Horizon and a squad of SandWings and IceWings under Blaze's alliance. Suddenly they fall under attack by SkyWings and MudWings. After a fierce battle, Horizon, Fjord, Puma (their leader), and countless other dragons are captured. Horizon sees Fjord win two fights and Puma win one before she is killed. While he is there, a SeaWing (Gill) tries to lead a prisoner revolution. Horizon wins four fights, but after his third he sees Peril, the Queen's Champion, kill another dragon. The dragonets of destiny are captured and brought to the prison. Then Horizon is brought onto the sands to fight Peril. The story ends right before Peril kills him. Peril's Story Sometime after the events of The Dragonet Prophecy, Peril is traveling the mountains alone. She wanders through the outskirts of the Kingdom of Sand and the Ice Kingdom. She sees two weak IceWings ambushed by a NightWing traveling through the Ice Kingdom. Peril sees the NightWing attacking them ruthlessly and rescues the IceWings, scaring off the NightWing. One of the IceWings dies however. The other, Shard, befriends Peril and they travel through the mountains together. After a week or so, a squad of SkyWings, led by Vermillion, attacks. They reveal that Scarlet has been captured and Ruby has taken the throne. They also reveal that the Dragonets have been captured by Burn. She burns Vermillion and runs off to find the dragonets after Shard tells her to go and let him handle the SkyWings. The story ends with Peril flying away and looking back to see Shard fighting the SkyWings, worrying that she might not see him again. Asha's Story The Talons of Peace have a meeting when they are suddenly attacked by Burn's Alliance. Asha watches several Talons die and fights the SkyWings off. She goes to the MudWing swamps to get a blood egg. She takes her nephew but gets caught in a battle between Blaze and Blister. She sustains battle wounds but makes it back to the mountain with Clay's egg, soon dying after. The story ends with her saying that she sees a bright light. Riptide's Story Riptide is locked in jail after he is found working with the Talons of Peace. Tsunami and the dragonets rescue him, only to find that the castle is under attack. He bids goodbye to Tsunami and the others and flies off to help fight. He fights but is captured by some MudWings. Then he manages to escape and sees Blister and Coral fighting some SkyWings. Riptide saves Queen Coral from an attacking SkyWing, but Coral accuses him of attacking her. Blister attacks him, but he gets away. Suddenly Whirlpool knocks Riptide into the ocean. It is revealed that Whirlpool survived the eel shocks, and though he was severely injured he can now sometimes electrocute people because the electricity got into his scales. They battle fiercely, with Whirlpool sometimes shocking Riptide. Finally, Riptide resorts to throwing a narwhal spear at Whirlpool. The narwhal horn brushes his scales, but the almost metal-like tip absorbs the electricity and when Whirlpool touches it, it shocks his heart and he dies. Riptide then flees away. Mangrove's Story Mangrove is gathering fruits with Orchid when she disappears. He spends some time searching for her. Not much is known about this story at the moment. Frostbite's Story Not much is known about this story at the moment. Morrowseer's Destiny Not much is known about this story at the moment. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)